Tracking them
by LittleTigerKitten
Summary: Erica McKenzie was told about the Predators, hundreds of years later she decides to try and find one...rnrn(Erica is my version of a Vampire, I had -alot- of fun creating her and trying to make her 'vampire' consept more original, Thanks for the Review I'
1. A productive day

Erica McKenzie walked casually down a dirt road, looking over her clothes, Brushing dust off them in places...It was a nice warm evening, Kind of humid for her tastes, But nice overall in her opinion.

She walks tward the small-ish village she has lived near for the last 30 years, She knows how she must look, Not older than 22 and covered in dust, Her long stright red hair hanging down to her hips, Slightly tangled...As if she had run a ways and fallen at least once...Her eyes are a reddish brown in color, As if the whatever gods there are had added a few drops of blood to standard brown eyes, A light dusting of frekles across her nose, Contrasting oddly to her pale skin, Skin far too pale for haveing lived in South America for 30 years.

She sighs to herself happily, Thinking of the 'meal' she just had, A large black panther...She had removed her clothes so as not to ruin them then went out, Looking for some wild beast too bold for it's own good...Her acute hearing had picked it up, Heard it trailing her, She was ready for it when it finally pounced down from the trees, With years of practice she deftly lept aside and pounced back, Quickly biteing the poor creature before it could fight back, The pain and slight intoxication from her bite holding it still long enough for her to finish it...She rubs her arms as if cold for a moment upon remembering that feeling herself...She was stupid to go out that night so long ago, She contenually told herself every night, And yet every night she would also find herself appriciateing her 'immortality' a little more...

A slight breeze ruffles her clothes, She suddenly freezes upon realizeing the sudden lack of any sound around her aside from the breeze, She glances up at the sky first then cautiously around herself at the surrounding forest before hurrying tward her little house 'if you could call it that' she thought to herself with a snort, It's little more than a crude little cabin with the windows boarded up...Roomy enough for at least 3 people though, And she should know, She had killed them for it...

She hurries on again, Shakeing her head and letting out a small laugh to shake those thoughts from her mind...

Less than 20 feet from her front door she hears off to one side, Something...Quiet, Barely withen hearing, Even for her...She glances up at the trees again, And looks closer, All the while thinking of all the storys of 'Invisible Devils' the towns people ever told her about, And the tales of fierce 'Predators' her Sire told her, The townspeople claim they live in the forests and keep to the trees...She looks closely, Trying to find the sorce of the small sound, But she sees nothing but faint breezes ruffleing the leaves.

Mentaly slapping herself for not thinking of it sooner the closes her eyes and listens, Hearing that same small noise again, High in the trees infront of her she tilts her head up ever so slightly, And sniffs the breeze hesitantly, And again...She opens her eyes and looks to the trees again, There IS something out there, She can smell it! And she has before...Over 200 years ago, But she KNOWS it is the same...Faintly oily but mostly sweat-like, Almost human, But not, Stronger but not in a bad way...She sniffs again, 'Not in a bad way at all...' though she thinks about all the warnings her Sire gave her about thies things, The 'Predators', Never-the-less she takes a few steps tward the trees, Extending her claws slightly.

She looks up searching for the way to find them, Trying to remember how her Sire told her to look for them...

There! A shimmer, Almost like a reflection on water, Then gone. Quickly she climbs the nearst tree, Searching for that tell-tale shimmer, She fully extends her claws, Both for safety and to aid in climbing...She quickly gets over to were she had seen the small shimmer and sniffs the branch, And then leans back against the tree trunk, At a loss...She turns around and she sees a bright green smear on the tree trunk, It is glowing faintly 'so it IS one of them! and injered as well...' she thinks as she reaches out and touches the bright green 'blood', She rubs it between her fingers and glances around for the tell-tale shimmer. Then looks back at her hand and sniffs the strange 'blood' and is starled to find it smells 'real' enough...Almost human...Aside from the color, And something else she can't quite place...She hesitantly brings her hand to her mouth and licks some of the blood and is REALLY startled when it stings...But in a fermiliar way, Like that of -really- strong alcahol when she was alive...

She sighs as the warmness spreads, But she turns arouns and looks behind her quickly, That itching between her sholder blades is also too fermiliar, And her suspicions are confermed when she loooks down at her chest and sees three red glowing dots in the shape of a triangle, 'Lazer sights' she thinks to herself as she does a quick backflip out of the tree a split second before the spot she had been standing was what she would call 'vaporized'. Upon landing, She quickly glances in the derection the shot came from and takes off tward it as fast as she can, Dodgeing back and forth between trees, She takes a quick look up and acually sees it, 'Impressive' she thinks as she jumps up and latches onto the tree and quickly climbs it, She is watching it the whole time, Even though it...'hmm...now that i'm closer, 'it' is deffinately male...heh...not surprised, my Sire said the ones that come to earth allways are.' She thinks to herself as she reaches the top of the tree with it...him...

Erica watches it closely, Circleing around the tree tward it...Waiting...She scratches the tree trunk lightly as she fininshes walking around the tree and she glances at him, Curious what he will do, He raises his hand and throws something small at her, She has a second to think it looks dart shaped before he quickly turns and jumps tward the next tree, Briefly destracted by the pain from the dart as she rips it out of her sholder and drops it, She is a second late, But never the less, She leaps after him, She catches him just as he is about to jump again and she digs her claws into his sholders and pushes, Knocking them both out of the tree, As they fall she feels a searing pain across her back and feels her blood again being lost, She glances down at the ground quickly speeding at her all she has time to think is 'oh shit! that's a fuckin' spike in the ground...this is gonna hurt...', She has her claws dug into the Predators sholders and thus they both fall onto the 'Devil Trap' the villagers set out, 'I'm going to shread someone for this' she thinks before passing out from the pain...

Erica quickly regains conciousness and rolls over with a scream of pain, And she glances down and notices the top half of the 'it might as well be a fuckin' LANCE!' sticking out if her chest, just below her brestbone, She staggers to her knees and glances at the Predator as she does so and snorts 'same damn place on both of us', She reaches down and exhales quickly and tears out the stick and tosses it aside with a pain filled screech, She falls forward on her hands and knees and edges over to the Predator, Who is still out cold 'still breathing though, And thusly still alive...' she thinks as she rolls him onto his side, Barely noticeing the weight, She snaps off the stick at his back and rolls him back over and grabs ahold of the stick and yanks it out quickly, Causeing him to wake up with a bellow of pain, Thinking fast, Hopeing her bite does the same to Predators as everything else, And to some degree not careing too mutch due to pain and her renewed hunger, She swiftly pins him and bites into his sholder...

She finds herself again a few moments later, And she quickly draws back, Afrade she might have done irripareable harm to him, And notices he is still breathing, She giggles, Feeling that same warm sensation sweep through her whole body, She wiggles briefly as the warm sensation sweeps through her body, In time with her heartbeat, Happy with the feeling and then leans down and softly licks the bite mark, Savoring the flavor and feeling of his blood, She giggles and crawls off him to lay on her back in the dirt, She gazes up at the stars for a few seconds and then staggers to her feet and looks down at her chest "heh, all better now" she states with a smile, She looks at the Predator 'I can't just leave 'him' here, the villagres might find him and it is too close to morning right now for me to have a choice...sigh guess you're comeing home with me for a while...' she thinks as she leans over and half lifts the predator, Staggering under his weight untill she gets a firm footing then she slowly makes her way back to her house, Giggleing occasionally when she stumbles a little.

Upon reaching her door she opens it and turns and draggs him through the door and sets him down then goes and gathers all her spare blankets and furs and quickly makes a cozy 'nest' in the 'liveing room' and then carries him over to it and lays him down. 'Wounder if my blood will heal him like it does humans?...And no way in hell should I turn him, Nor could I!...Well, I should at least try an heal him...I didn't mean to hurt him -this- badly...' Erica then sets to removeing all of his unnecicary weapons and setting them in a trunk in her room, She then rolls him over and finally notices the injery he had apparently had from the beginning, A handfull of long deep scratches across his sholders, Erica sets to licking the wound clean and then scratches the palm of her left hand and sprinkleing a small ammount of her blood on the scratch and watching it carefully...It takes a little while longer to heal than on a human, But it eventually does, So she re-opens the cut on her palm and after 'cleaning' the puncture from the lance like thing she presses her palm over the wound and rubs at her wrist, Getting the blood to flow a little more, She then rolls him over and repeats the process also heavily coating the places were she had clawed his sholders, She also searches out a few other minor scratches and heals them as well, Watching with complete facanation.

'I feel almost...high, or drugged...' she thinks before finally passing out next to him, She snuggles up and puts one arm across his chest to be shure she will wake up the second he does and is lulled to sleep by the sound of his breathing...


	2. And another day

Erica awoke several hours later to a small sound 'Purring?', that's what it sounded like to her.

She snuggles closer to the warm body beside her momentarily before remembering the events of th previous night, She slowly opened her eyes and saw... A green spot on light yellow-ish skin, Wiggling back carefully she realized she had snuggled up to him in her sleep, Her nose had been pressed to his shoulder and her arms had been wrapped around him holding him close.

She backed away carefully so as not to awaken him, Staring at him from were she was on the floor she thought he looked... almost peaceful, Sleeping surrounded by Erica's collection of ultra soft blankets and furs.

The itch of freshly healed skin on her back and just below her breastbone again reminded her of the night before and how potentially dangerous he was, she stood and took a few steps back, toward the couch thinking about her choice to bring him to her home, debating with herself telling herself it had been a bad idea, trying to silence the little part screaming at her that 'no, it had been a great idea!' ... With an irritated and slightly confused sigh she fell back onto the couch, Mentally chiding herself for her unhealthy fascination with everything she had heard of his race as she grabbed a bottle of Cortizone off her end table.

As she watched him sleep she rubbed the anti-itch cream onto her chest, only to, seconds later close it and fling the bottle across the room with a growl of annoyance when she realized she couldn't reach the places on her back that itched so badly!

She abruptly spun around, hearing a small click/purr noise behind her, her claws springing forth as she was startled, she quickly realized that the predator had merely stirred in his sleep and rolled over onto his side, Embarrassedly Erica retracted her claws and looked closely at the Predator, it now appeared to her that he was sleeping well now, restfully and no longer 'drugged'.

She sat down on the couch and watched him sleep for a few moments.

Erica leaned on the arm rest and her shirt crackled, She glanced down and finally noticed it and her shorts were covered in both his and her blood, as well as mud and sap. Erica sighed irritatedly and stood and walked over to a table by the front door, the table had a large bowl inset into it full of water and a small window nearby was shining sunlight into it, warming the water, there was a stack of washcloths stacked near the bowl, and a towel on a rack next to the table. Erica glanced over to the Predator to make sure he was still asleep, then she quickly stripped off her dirty clothes and dropped them onto the floor before grabbing one of the washcloths and quickly dunking it into the warm water, her skin turning slightly pink under the sunlight, she leaned forward, avoiding the small beam of sunlight and brought the wet cloth to her chest and started washing the dirt and blood from her body, re-wetting the cloth as needed.

Once she was done cleaning herself she reached over to grab the towel and froze as she heard the floor creak behind her, she quickly spun around, her claws springing out as she ducked down into a fighting stance, forgetting in her shock that she was naked.

As she watched the Predator stood up and looked down at himself, she would guess in a confused manner, as he no doubt noticed he was completely healed, she edged closer to him and he looked up at the noise and due to being apparently distracted he stepped back into a fighting stance as well.

Erica paused for a second before stepping out of her stance and embarrassedly crossing her arms over her chest, at this he tilted his head to the side and made a trilling click-like noise, she laughed and walked over to a nearby alcove, between the door and her bedroom door but to the right from were the Predator was, she circled around him, watching him as she reached behind her into the alcove and grabbed a soft cotton sari and wrapping it around herself, as she did she noticed that it was a pale mint green and she smiled to herself, she liked that one best, after it was secure she stepped forward slowly, her hands out in front of her and her claws retracted, she walked forward like that until she was four feet from the Predator, then bowed slightly and motioned him to follow her, as she did this he hesitantly stepped out of his stance, she turned, listening carefully to him the whole time, listening for any sound meaning he might try and attack, and then she walked into her bedroom and leaned over and opened the chest she had put his weapons into and then stepped back to watch what he was going to do.


End file.
